Bakura's Shadow Party Games
by RobDaZombie
Summary: Pin the tail on the donkey? Truth or dare? What sort of losers play games like this? Bakura will show you real excitement as he tells you how to play... the shadow party games!


_( Author's note: Warning! This contains twisted humour and most of the content is a little on the sick side. If that sort of thing offends you then please do not read this! I've changed this from M to T rating, but if you think I should change it back please let me know. Oh yeah and I don't own Yugioh or Bakura- Rob )_

**BAKURA'S SHADOW PARTY GAMES!**

Greetings pathetic mortals. I am well known as the Shadow Thief, Bakura, but I'm sure most of you know my fearsome reputation by now. Anyway enough small talk, let's talk about party games shall we? Well… most of them are so boring and lifeless are they not? Take for instance Truth or Dare… how pathetic. I've observed this game from a distance and all you teenage mortals seem to do is practice lip touching with the opposite gender. It disgusts me! Or even worse someone calls out a truth, and it turns out that your brother has long toenails. Please mortals this is beyond a joke…

It's time to put an end to this nonsense once and for all. If you really possess courage then I suggest you play the party shadow game: DARE OR DIE! And if you survived that then perhaps you should take a look at my other games…?

**Dare or Die!**

_Requirements: Millennium Eye or Millennium Rod. Failing these, a simple ancient artefact that devourers one's soul will be fine (can be found in various Egyptian tombs or ebuy)._

Around six to eight mortals will be sufficient for this game. The rules are simple, the mortal must complete his/her 'dare' or be locked eternally in the shadow realm forever! No 'truths' allowed. Like I said earlier we don't want to know if you have a crush on your cousin, that's just pathetic. Also no 'weak' dares allowed, something around the lines of 'eating a squirrel' will be sufficient (though just barely). To finish the game one must complete at least five dares.

**Pin the Severed Limb on the Corpse**

_Requirements: One corpse (preferably fresh), one blindfold, one axe (see details below) and one very large nail._

Four to six people would be ideal. First chop either one arm or leg off with the axe, then attach the remaining body on a tree, wall, or whatever. Pierce nail into hacked off limb, and take it in turns to attach the limb as closest as you can to the body, wearing the blindfold of course. Winner gets some Dark Magician Doll, or something equally worthless.

**Spin the Crossbow**

_Requirements: One crossbow enchanted with shadow magic, one poisonous bolt and one small bottle containing the antidote._

A group of six to eight people in a deserted, open forest would be worthwhile in this game. The mortals gather around in a circle formation, with the crossbow in the middle. Thanks to the shadow magic, the crossbow will spin on its own accord and fire a poison bolt whenever it stops. Should you be the unfortunate one to be hit with this bolt, then you have exactly five minutes to find the antidote, hidden somewhere in the forest. Fail, and you die. Sort of like Russian Roulette, but more exciting.

**Unlucky Dip**

_Requirements: One large container filled with straw, some action figures or other prizes and a large selection or highly venomous arachnids._

Bury spiders as deep as you can into the container. Wearing gloves is strictly forbidden.

**Blind Mans Hell**

_Requirements: Eye poison (you can get this from your local mad scientist retail outlet, or again, ebuy), one antidote and a selection of various 'traps' (see details below)._

A large, empty room is preferable. The chosen victim is rendered blind thanks to the eye poison, and has his/her footwear removed too. Somewhere in the room is the antidote to recover his/her eyesight, but scattered everywhere are numerous traps which no doubt the victim will fall foul of. These traps can be anything you desire, so long as the effects are painful. These could include mousetraps, bear traps, pins, nice-inch nails, giant scorpions and so on (actually giant scorpions come highly recommended). Will the mortal reach the antidote with non blooded feet? Doubtful…

**Contagious Tag**

_Requirements: One extremely deadly disease (millennium items or shadow magic will help here)._

A large group of players is needed for this game. One randomly picked victim is instantly stricken with the horrible disease. His/her death is inevitable, but the best he/she can do is pass his/her disease by 'tagging' other players. Before you know it, ten people could be quickly infected within seconds, so mortals would have to be extra quick on their feet. Anyone that survives ten minutes will win some pitiful prize (like a yugioh doll or the Millennium Puzzle).

**Bobbing for Shocks**

_Requirements: Large tray of water, blindfolds, apples and electric eels._

I don't think much more needs to be said for this one. Just make sure those blindfolds are tight.

…

…

**The Sound of Agony (warning - this game is the most dangerous of the lot)**

_Requirements: Lots of wrapping paper, heavy metal music and an mp3 player (infused with shadow magic… see below)._

Plays exactly like pass the parcel. Place the mp3 player into a small box and wrap it up many times over. Then play the heavy metal music in the background and take turns to pass the parcel around (by the way Bakura really likes heavy metal so just go along with it). When the music stops the person with the parcel unwraps a layer of paper. Keep doing this until the only the box is present, at this case the person has to open the box and listen to the mp3 player via the headphones.

Little does the 'winner' know is that the mp3 player is in fact infused with shadow music. This forces the winner to listen to a pre-selected track, which happens to be a boy/girl band song, and is played in a continuous loop for three days running! Oh, and the volume is turned all the way to maximum. Now if any mortal can survive that sort of punishment then they can survive almost anything…

…

…

_Bakura's Disclaimer: I do not hold responsible for any deaths, horrific accidents, fatalities, decapitations, mutations (contagious or otherwise), diseases (contagious or otherwise), and exploding corpses. If you even think about suing me, I will hunt you down, drain you of your very soul and feed your empty body to my pet man eater bug named Charley._


End file.
